1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural irrigation systems in general and, more particularly, to gated irrigation systems and water diffusing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gated irrigation pipe serves to transport water to crops and is used particularly in areas of varying land slope. In low lying areas the pressure within the gated pipe is significantly increased and even in upper lying areas where the conditioned soil has a slope, a farmer irrigating with gated pipe can, in a very short time, have sizeable holes cut into the top of each of his corrugates. Not only are tons of soil washed out of the field by the unimpeded water flow from the gates but the erosion of some corrugates and the soil built up around other corrugates prevent the even distribution of water with resultant crop damage.
Several devices, as typified by the inventions of V. L. Shotton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,125 and G. M. Pollart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,261, have been constructed to alleviate these problems. The Shotton and Pollart types of devices are, however, plagued with their own particular problems. Currently, gated pipe having gate retainers which slidingly engage the walls of the pipe to selectively control water flow through openings in the pipe is in widespread useage. The Shotton type of diffusion device does not permit attachment to the pipe or gate retainer and the Pollart type of apparatus does not permit attachment with gate retainer in place. Additionally, both types of devices are prone to excessive clogging by debris carried by the water and need repetitive time-consuming maintenance.